The Road To Eternal Love
by dragonsprit
Summary: Fiona and Imogen are married what happens when our favorite pair captures more then one heart can this new love work or will love be impossible to hold together?
1. What the Heart Wants

**Welcome to my newest work The Road to Eternal Love, before you start reading here are some important notes.**

**This story will be about 8 people in one big relationship so if that's not your thing turn back.**

**This story is AU as far as the timeline. **

**As far characters here is what you need to know:**

**Adam is alive **

**Clare never had cancer **

**Zoe came to Degrassi a year earlier along with Miles **

**Imogen and Fiona are married and Imogen took Fiona's name **

**Tori never moved away and is in the gifted program as a senior.**

**There will be appearances by some Degrassi alums later.**

**I will make other important things known as the story moves along.**

**This will be my only disclaimer notice. I do Not own Degrassi, all characters belong to respective owners No copyright infringement intended I only own original characters places & plot. **

Chapter 1 What The Heart Wants

Bianca DeSousa had come a long way in her journey to turn her life around, she went from someone who didn't care about anything or anyone but herself and doing reckless things without regard for consequences to someone who cared for everyone and thought about her actions before executing them.

You would think someone like Bianca would be happy, after all her image had done a complete 180 from what it once was a few short years ago, but the truth was she wasn't completely happy with her life.

Sure her public image had been changed but Bianca's private image wasn't what she wanted, she felt like she was incomplete like she had a void that couldn't be filled.

Bianca had been dating Drew the person she thought was her soul-mate, the two had their ups and downs like any other couple but somehow always seemed to work it out but somewhere along the line over the past few months Bianca had started to feel like her and Drew were no longer meant for each other in the way she thought they were, and if Bianca had any doubt that her and Drew were done that fact became crystal clear at Fiona and Imogen's wedding just three months earlier.

**Flashback** Fiona and Imogen's wedding.

Bianca was shifting around in her seat just as she heard the minister pronounce Fiona and Imogen Ms and Mrs Coyne just as they shared their first kiss as a married couple Bianca ran out of the church crying, Adam who happen to be sitting in the aisle across from Bianca ran after her as Drew was too zoned out by the events in front of him to notice what was going on.

When Adam finally caught up to Bianca outside of the church he saw her sitting on the sidewalk in her red dress.

"Bianca are you okay you ran out of there like your dress was on fire."

"I'm fine Adam just go back inside Ill be back in a bit."

"That's crap B, I've known you long enough to know when somethings up and I'm not leaving til you tell me what that is".

"Fine Ill tell you but you have to promise you wont judge me or hate afterward."

"Bianca I could never hate you and look who you're talking to judging you is the last thing I would ever do."

Bianca wiped away her tears.

"The reason why I ran off crying is because over the last three months I realized something about myself."

"Whats that Bianca?"

"Adam I want you to know that I didn't mean for any of this to happen but it just did."

"Bianca just tell me whats up maybe I can help."

"Alright here it goes... I'm in love with Fiona and Imogen."

Adam was shocked at what he just heard it took a few moments for him to process what he had just heard.

"Bianca wait a minute did you just say you love **both** Fiona and Imogen?"

"Yes I did and I meant it I would do anything to be with them."

"How long have you had these feelings towards them?"

"I don't know a few months now but I thought I could get these feelings to go away once I saw them get married but they didn't they just came back 100 times stronger."

"Wow so you're saying you don't love Drew anymore?"

"Well I still love Drew but not in a romantic sense."

"Wow so what are you going to do?"

"Well as far as your brother I'm going to do the right thing and break up with him, but as far as confessing my feelings to Fiona and Imogen that I'm going to need help with."

"I already know where this is going and as much as the voice in my brain is screaming at me to walk away the voice in my heart is telling me to help you, so I guess Ill help you get your true loves but I'm warning you this might get complicated after all you are talking about going after a newly married couple who also happen to be two of my closest friends".

"I get that and thank you for helping me, I just wish there was another way to do this but like the old saying goes the heart wants what the heart wants."

Bianca and Adam walked back inside where they were guided to the reception hall which was luckily only a short walk from the church.

After eating and watching Imogen and Fiona share their first dance as a family Bianca decided to pull Drew outside the hall to talk.

"Drew I need to tell you something and it can't wait."

Just as Bianca was about to speak Drew cut her off.

"Bianca before you say anything I know what you're going to say."

"You do but how?" Bianca asked with a confused tone.

"Yeah I do and its because I could see it coming for the past few months so Ill save you the speech, I know you're breaking up with me and I know who for I understand Bianca so to answer your questions in order yes we can still be friends no I'm not mad and I've known for months I just didn't believe it."

"Wow Drew so you mean you're okay with me leaving you for girls?"

"Well B the truth is being with you has taught me some good lessons, and one of the important ones that Ive learned is that sometimes true love is wanting the person you care about to be happy even if they find that happiness with someone else."

Bianca wiped her tears for the second time.

"Wow Drew thanks for that I love you." Bianca said as she hugged Drew.

"Anytime B just do me one favor."

"Anything Drew name it."

"Just don't hurt them okay."

"I wont Drew, but answer one thing for me."

"Whats that?"

"How did you know?"

Well for one we've been spending very little time together and the time we did spend together you managed to always work in Fiona and Imogen, add to that all the times you've whispered one or both their names in your sleep and you thought I was asleep and it didn't take long for me to put it together."

"So we're okay?"

"Yeah we're good now lets get back inside by the way good luck trying to convince Fiona and Imogen to date you those two seem like they're all each other wants or needs."

**End of Flashback.**

Three months had gone by and Bianca still hadn't made a move towards either one of her two love interests she had even told Adam to forget the whole idea which he reluctantly agreed to hoping that Bianca knew that she had given up before she started little did she know she was going to be in for one wild ride and that someone was reading from the same book she was...

Any predictions as to whats up next leave them in a Review. wild ride


	2. Wish Granted

Chapter 2 Wish Granted

It had been three days since Imogen had gotten conformation to her suspicions from a few months prior that Bianca had a crush on her and Fiona, now she had undeniable proof that Bianca indeed did have feelings her and Fiona.

Armed with this new information Imogen could now go back to Fiona and discuss the idea of being poly-amorous.

Imogen and Fiona had spoken about being poly-amorous a few times because Fiona and Imogen both found Bianca to be very attractive, so Fiona had made Imogen the promise that if she could find proof that Bianca was in fact into them she would take the dive into polyamory.

Imogen waited for her wife to come out of her study hall period so they could have lunch in the zen garden and leave for the day.

Imogen had packed them two small bowls of sushi she had made that morning so they could enjoy a healthy lunch along with their homemade wild-berry juices.

Imogen had taken to making sure both her and Fiona had kept a healthy life style since Imogen felt like Fiona relied too much on take out which took some getting used to for Fiona but shes learned to love it.

A few minutes later the bell rang and Fiona walked out of class.

"Hey Mrs Coyne." Fiona greeted her wife.

"Hey to you too Fiones." Imogen replied happily taking her wife's lips and planting a scorching kiss on them.

"Immy whats with the steamy kiss, not that I didn't like it but that just felt like it had a little more love behind it."

"Well Fiones I've been keeping a secret from you and I think now is the right time to tell you."

Imogen I'm your wife you're not supposed to keep secrets from me."

"Relax Fiona I kept this secret because I had to wait til I knew for sure this news true and my special gift came in".

"What are you talking about Imogen?"

"Come to the zen garden and Ill fill you in before we eat."

Once the couple made it to the zen garden they sat down and Imogen pulled out their lunches.

"Imogen so whats this secret you've hidden from me?"

"Well remember how we both debated a few months ago weather or not Bianca had a crush on us and you said there's no way because she was dating Drew?"

"Yeah."

"Well do you also remember the discussion we had the week before our wedding and the promise you made me?"

"Yeah I said if you could prove Bianca had a crush on **both** of us I would be okay with us being poly-amorous."

"Okay so three days ago I was coming down the hall by my locker and I overheard Bianca say to Adam that she didn't know if it was even worth trying to get together with us because we looked so happy."

"Wait a minute so you're telling me that the rumor all over school is true that Bianca broke up with Drew is true and the reason she did it was because of us?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying Fiona."

"Well I guess we better go find our new girlfriend after lunch so I can give her our gift."

"What exactly did you get her Immy?"

"Ill show you."

"Imogen pulled a long gray case revealing a gold heart shaped locket.

"Imogen this is beautiful."

"Glad you like it read the inscription on the inside."

Fiona opened it and read the message which read

_**Fimianca 4 Ever.**_

"Wow Imogen when are we going to give it to her?"

"We can do it tonight with a fancy dinner at the loft Ill have Adam text me her number and we can go home and get the dinner ready and make an evening out of it."

"Sounds romantic I cant wait Immy but don't you think we should come up with rules first because it'll be kind of odd if all of a sudden we start kissing on Bianca in public even though you and I are married."

"Way ahead of you Fions I've been doing some research on polyamory and typically there are only two key rules we all have to be honest with each other and communicate."

"Sounds good Immy, but I think for all our sakes we should add the third rule of keeping us private at least for now, if we want to spend sometime with her we'll need some type of code."

"I think we could work that out once she's here for now lets just get the stuff we need for dinner after we eat."

After finishing their lunch Fiona and Imogen went to the supermarket and picked up some steaks along with fresh vegetables and a couple bottles of sparkling apple cider.

"Sorry we couldn't get wine Immy I know how stuff like this calls for wine and not cider."

Fiona don't worry about it I don't need wine to celebrate with you just being around you makes this feel right." Imogen said as they walked to the loft.

Once they unloaded everything Imogen sent a text to Adam about getting Bianca's cellphone number.

Adam sent the number wanting to know why Imogen needed the number but Imogen just told him not to worry about it.

"Alright Immy I called the chef my mom knows from New York luckily he's in town, all we have to do is pick out something elegant for tonight."

"Fine Fiona get started Ill wait for the chef and pick up some candles from the shop across the street I'll be back in a bit."

Imogen picked up some white candles for the table and some scented candles for the living room she chose Lavender and coconut because she knew Bianca loved those two scents since she always wore Lavender scented perfume and her hair smelled like coconut.

After picking up the candles Imogen made a last minute run to the flower shop and picked up two dozen red roses.

After she returned with the flowers and candles Imogen noticed that Fiona had already started cleaning the loft.

"Fiona I'm back."

"Hey Immy I chose our dresses for tonight I went with our midnight blue ones with the white heels is that okay?"

"Yeah Fions I'm going to put these roses in our room and text Bianca."

"Fine Immy the chef should be here in fifteen."

"Meanwhile at the Torres house Bianca was relaxing with Adam and Drew watching a movie when she happen to get a text which read dinner at 6 bring your best night look Imogen.

Bianca didn't know what to make of the message one part of her was nervous and the other was excited.

"Guys it looks like I'm eating out tonight Ill be home later." Bianca said trying to hide her excitement.

"Fine B we'll cover for you with mom Adam said still paying attention to the movie.

Bianca went upstairs into the spare bedroom the Torres had given her and picked out a pair of black jeans with a fitted black shirt and a pair of black leather boots.

Once Bianca showered and changed she threw on some lavender perfume and coconut hair lotion she grabbed her black leather jacket along with purse and cellphone called a cab and left.

Twenty minutes later she arrived at the loft and knocked on the door.

She was greeted by Fiona and Imogen.

"Hey guys whats ll this?"

"This Bianca is a dinner for three now Ill take your coat." Fiona said trying to be chivalrous.

After Bianca was seated Imogen presented her with the flowers.

"Bianca these are for you from us."

"Thanks guys but why all the atmosphere for a dinner?"

"Ah Bianca we'll explain after dinner just enjoy its on us." Fiona said.

All throughout dinner Bianca couldn't help but notice the looks she kept getting from the other girls as they sat just silently enjoying each others company.

At the end of dinner the trio shared a coconut cream pie after which Fiona and Imogen decided it was time to let Bianca in on their motives for the evening.

They led her to the living room sat down on the long couch with Bianca in the middle.

"Guys thanks for dinner but why all this pomp and circumstance for a dinner?"

Imogen decided to field the question.

"Well Bianca over the past couple months Fiona and I realized that we like spending time with you and eventually we both ended up developing feelings for you deeper then friendship, but we couldn't act on these feelings because we knew you were with Drew but all that changed one day".

"Changed how Imogen?"

"Well a few days ago I caught a conversation between Adam and you and found out you had feelings for Fiona and I and that you broke up with Drew so we both thought that since your single it would be the perfect time to act on those feelings and tell you that we want you to be our girlfriend."

Bianca was shocked at what she heard not only did her crushes find out about her but the feelings were neutral.

Bianca took a few moments to compose herself when she finally came to Imogen had returned with a gift.

Before revealing the gift both Fiona and Imogen dropped to a knee.

"Bianca DeSousa will you be our girlfriend?" the girls said in unison.

Bianca held back a tear as she answered.

"Yes."

Bianca gave Imogen a loving kiss which she duplicated with Fiona.

After the show of love Imogen presented Bianca with her locket which Fiona put around Bianca's neck.

They shared another kiss after which they talked about how they would handle their relationship they decided on code names for each other to Bianca Imogen was known as Angie Shutter Bug because of her love for taking pictures while Fiona's name Aracella came from combining Fiona's two middle name Celestine and Arabella.

To Fiona and Imogen Bianca was known as Step Queen because of her love for dance.

With all the details handled Fiona had Bianca driven back home and with that Fimianca's wish was granted.

Ride on the Fimianca express anyone?

Read & Review

Disclaimer see chapter 1.


	3. Love Intervention

Chapter3 Love Intervention

**A/n The Road to Eternal Love will now be updated on Saturdays. I am on Twitter you can follow me to get clues to upcoming chapters and other stories just send me a PM and Ill give you my Twitter info.**

**Also I'm starting a mini game called the train ride each reader has a ticket so sit back because our next stop is Katie Corners.**

**Readers advisory this chapter is a bit violent read with caution.**

**Not meant to offend anyone.**

To everyone that knew Katie Matlin it looked like she had it all, she was a soccer star with good grades that was also student council president with a perfect boyfriend.

Katie was dating Jake Martin they had been going out for a few months and to an outsider they were the perfect couple, but one person had inside knowledge of the train wreck that Katie and Jake's relationship truly was that person was Katie's best friend Marisol.

Marisol had seen Katie and Jake's relationship from day one it started out like any other relationship with both Jake and Katie head over heels for each other but over the summer before the start of senior year Marisol had noticed that Jake started to become controlling when it came to Katie.

At first Marisol would notice how Jake would get mad if Katie wore anything that showed off her soccer body or if she would talk to any guys in the park while practicing drills or playing pick up games in the park but every time Marisol would try to talk to Katie about Jake she would just brush it off and say that it was Jake being protective.

Recently Marisol noticed that every time Katie would come over to her place to hang out she would have on long sleeves that Katie and make up some lie about why.

One day Marisol was heading into school when she happen to see Katie and Jake arguing by Jake's truck.

Marisol stood far enough from the couple so that she could hear what they were saying but not be caught over hearing.

"Katie what the hell did I tell you last night you don't ignore my phone calls you pick up the phone when I call, do you understand that or do I have to teach you another lesson the hard way?" Jake yelled.

"Jake I'm sorry my phone was still off when I left you last night."

"Katie I don't believe you you're lying you were probably cheating on me with some soccer jock."

"Jake I wasn't I swear." Katie cried.

"Liar." Jake yelled as he slapped Katie and pushed her to the ground.

"Jake stop I get it I'm sorry."

"Sorry wont cut it this time Katie."

Jake picked Katie up by her shirt and pressed her up against the car.

"Now you listen to me you good for nothing bitch if you ever tell anyone about any of this I will make you're life ten times the hell it is now got it?"

To make his point Jake kneed Katie in her stomach and busted her lip with a punch.

"Yes Jake." Katie said timidly.

"Good now get yourself cleaned up and get to class and if anyone asked about your shoulder in gym you took a bad bump during kick boxing class got it?"

"Yes Jake."

Marisol was in shock at what she saw she knew Jake was controlling and a bit jealous with Katie but never that he actually hit her.

Marisol knew she had to do something and do it fast before it got worse.

Marisol waited a few minutes before following Katie into school, she caught up with her just before she went into the washroom.

"Hey Katie you okay?"

"Oh hey Marisol didn't see you there and yeah I'm fine." Katie said as she walked into the washroom towards the sink.

"Marisol decided she had to do this using the direct approach it was the only way to save Katie.

"So are you going to tell me what the hell's going on with you and Jake and don't lie because I saw you two out in the parking lot."

"Mari what you saw out there was nothing just Jake blowing off steam."

"Katie I'm not stupid that was more then blowing off steam he beat you up in the parking lot pretty good and don't think I haven't noticed your long sleeves lately and I heard about your shoulder too."

I don't want t talk about it Marisol now lets get to class." Katie said trying to avoid Marisol's questions.

"Katie you need to dump Jake he isn't good for you."

"Mari you don't know how Jake and I work he loves me so just leave me alone I can handle it okay."

"That's bull Katie whats going on with you two isn't healthy you need to end it."

"Marisol I can't do this right now we're going to be late."

Katie got around Marisol and left.

Marisol decided if Katie wasn't going to listen to her she would need someone who could make Katie listen, so when Marisol headed off to class she set out to find the one person who would make Katie listen.

Marisol saw none other then Bianca heading towards her with huge smile on her face.

"Hey Bianca do you have a minute?"

"For you Marisol I think I have a minute." Bianca answered in a cheerful tone Marisol would ask about later.

"Listen I need to ask you a favor."

"Depends what is."

"Well Katie is having some trouble with Jake and wont let me help her you think you could talk to her for me?"

"I might be able to what trouble is little Katie in?"

"Ill tell you but you cant tell anyone I mean it."

"Fine I wont you can trust me."

"Well Katie's boyfriend Jake has been getting a bit out of control lately and I'm afraid if I don't do something quick this could get ugly."

"Ugly how, what is construction boy doing to Katie exactly?"

"Well hes being controlling and when I got here today I saw Jake hit Katie out by the parking lot he even busted her lip."

Bianca became enraged but composed herself.

"Alright hes what I want you to do talk to Katie at lunch see if she'll admit what Jake did then bring her to me at the zen garden Ill see what I can do."

Thanks Bianca I owe you one".

"Forget it I hate to see relationship violence this ones on me."

"Thanks again and Bianca whats got you so happy?"

"Nothing I'm just in a good place right now go before Katie wonders where you're at."

"All right if you say so Ill see you later."

"Bianca headed off to her history class to meet up with her girlfriends.

"Hey Fiona Imogen dd I miss anything yet?"

"No our teachers late B?" Fiona replied.

"Bianca what took you so long I missed you." Imogen said.

"Nothing I just got held up by Marisol she needed help with something."

"Oh okay so you wanna eat with Adam and us today or are you sitting with Drew and the jocks?" Imogen asked.

"I'm sitting with you guys in the zen garden I don't feel like hearing sports gossip today."

"Aw how cute our first meal together I cant wait". Imogen squealed.

"Immy tone it down babe we're not trying to draw anymore attention to us remember."

"Sorry Fiones." Imogen said as she saw the teacher walk in to start class which went by quick.

Once the bell rang Fiona Imogen and Bianca headed off to their art class as they were walking down the hall Bianca noticed Katie and Jake in the hallway with Luke Baker, Katie looked like she was wishing she was anywhere but there at the moment she kept looking down at the ground while Jake kept laughing at something Luke whispered to him.

As Bianca glanced at Katie she happen to catch Bianca's eyes and Bianca noticed Katie had what looked like a black eye she decided to leave it alone for now as to not draw attention she caught up with Fiona and Imogen and headed into class where she noticed Marisol was sitting alone.

"Hey guys I have to talk to Marisol Ill be back."

"Hey Marisol don't you usually sit with Katie in here?"

"Yeah but since Jake's around I cant he gets mad and he takes it out on Katie and she doesn't need a repeat of first class."

"What happen?"

"Well she went to get a drink of water and a guy asked Katie for some help when she came back and she said she would help him and when she came back our teacher stepped out and Jake punched her."

"What the hell and no one did anything?"

"No we have class with all Jake's construction buddies from drama and they condone his actions."

"That's crazy why doesn't she leave him."

"I've tried to get her to but she says hes a good guy and she loves him."

"Okay what about her parents?"

"They tried she wont listen."

"Fine just bring her to me after your last class and Ill make sure she leaves him."

"How are you going to do that?"

"Let me worry about that."

"Bianca turned to go back to her seat.

The rest of the day went by without anything major happening, once the lunch bell rang Fiona Imogen and Bianca headed to pick up lunch and head out to the zen garden for lunch.

"So Bianca don't you normally eat with Drew?"

"Yeah Adam but that gets old fast so I'm eating with you three."

The foursome made small talk and enjoyed lunch since Fiona Imogen and Bianca had no more classes for the day they spent the afternoon on a romantic walk talking pictures.

"Guys its almost time for me to head home Ill call you tonight." Bianca said.

"Alright B later babe." Fiona said as she gave Bianca a tame kiss which was repeated with Imogen.

Once Bianca left her girlfriends and went to see Marisol who she hoped would be coming out with Katie.

Ten minutes later luckily Marisol walked out with Katie.

"Listen Bianca Jake thinks Katie is studying with me get outta here quick."

Just as Bianca was about to leave with Katie Jake stormed out of the school.

"Katie get your ass in the car." Jake yelled.

"Jake she studying with me." Marisol interjected.

"No shes not I don't want her around you anymore shes mine." Jake said as he pulled Katie away.

"Jake you're hurting me."

"Katie get your ass in the truck." Jake said as Katie tried to pull away which led to Jake punching Katie in the face.

Bianca saw this and snapped.

"Jake get the hell outta here Katie is done with you."

"Bianca stay out of this Katie is mine."

"Jake either you let her come with me or I will show you a side of me you don't want to see."

"Shut up Bianca you're all talk, now if you don't mind I'm taking my girlfriend with me."

It was at this point Bianca snapped, she got Katie out of the way and tackled Jake and delivered three right hands to Jake's face and followed that with two elbows which cut Jake open.

Bianca got off Jake and looked down pleased with her handy work.

"Now Jake I'm going to say this once and once only from this point on you and Katie are done and if I catch you so much as looking Katie's way Ill make what I just did to you look like a Hollywood makeover."

Jake just nodded while still on the ground as Katie Bianca and Marisol left the parking lot.

"Marisol call Drew and tell him Ill be home later I'm taking Katie with me."

"Done Bianca and Ill call Katie's and let her parents know shes with you."

"Thanks Marisol."

Bianca put Katie into her car and drove off.

"Bianca not that I don't appreciate this but why did you save me and where are you taking me?"

"I saved you because I can't stand relationship violence and as for where we're going its somewhere I can show you what a real loving relationship looks like."

A short while later Bianca pulled into her destination.

"What are we doing here?"

"We are here so I can introduce you to the people that are the reasons why I'm in such a good place."

Bianca went up to the fifth floor loft and knocked.

A few seconds later Bianca was greeted by Imogen.

"Bianca what a surprise what are you doing here?"

"Imogen I came to you because I think we need to change plans with you know what."

"Okay Ill get Fiona come in."

Bianca and Katie walked in and sat down.

When Imogen and Fiona came into the room and saw Katie they were stunned.

"Bianca what are you doing here?"

"Fiona I saved Katie here from her asshole boyfriend I think we need to tell Katie about us."

"B what happen exactly that wasn't our plan?"

"I heard Katie was getting abused by Jake from Marisol and she asked for help with the situation so I helped Katie out, look Jake put his hands on Katie this afternoon and I beat some sense into him." Bianca replied as she showed Katie's face to her girlfriends.

"B no more violence from you or else we cant have you getting in trouble." Imogen said sternly.

Katie was shocked at the way Imogen reached Bianca.

"I understand IMO it wont happen again."

"Good it better not B but we'll let it slide since you were doing something good."

After seeing what had just unfolded Katie felt like she had to know what was going on

"Whats up with you three?" Katie asked trying to get what was going on.

"Well Katie what I'm going to tell you doesn't leave here." Bianca said.

"Okay just explain."

"Ill do one better Ill show you." Bianca said as she kissed both Imogen and repeated the act with Fiona leaving her stunned.

"Katie before you ask I'm in poly-amorous relationship with Fiona and Imogen which means I date both of them."

"So you date both Fiona and Imogen even though they're married to each other?"

"Yeah and they date me its fairly new so no one knows yet." Bianca said.

"Are the there of you happy?"

"Yes we are Katie the three of us have a bond and one day I hope that the bond between the three of us grows into what Fiona and Imogen already have."

Katie was stunned at the sincerity behind Bianca's words.

"I don't know what it is you three have but whatever it is I hope I can have that one day."

"Don't worry Katie you'll find it after all the old saying goes sometimes what we want can be in the place you'd ever look." Bianca stated as she brought Katie into a comforting hug which caused her girlfriends to think "Maybe Bianca was trying to tell them something whatever it was they hoped it was good.

Hope everyone enjoys their stay in Katie corners we will be here for a little bit.

Read & Review

Disclaimer see chapter1


	4. My Road to Happy

Chapter4 My Road to Happy

It had been two weeks since Katie had broken up with Jake and Katie was using these two weeks to do a lot of thinking mainly about what Bianca had said concerning love being in the last place she would look.

Katie had spent most of her free school time with Marisol but she had also been splitting time with Bianca Imogen and Fiona which was helping her heal a lot faster from her situation with Jake which was good but also confusing.

It was good because she didn't want to dwell on Jake but she was also confusing because she was starting to grow attached to Bianca Imogen and Fiona in a way she couldn't understand.

Katie had seen how happy Bianca was around her girlfriends and she had to admit Fiona and Imogen did have a way of getting Bianca to show her softer side a bit more which got her to thinking about the reason why she stayed with Jake as long as she did and all she kept coming up with was she didn't think she deserved better.

Katie had decided to spend her Saturday morning meditating as way to clear her head and try to work through processing her feelings and emotions.

After two hours of meditating Katie had decided that the best way to start to heal from Jake and move on was to clear her room of anything that reminded her of her time with him.

Katie got a box from the garage and packed up everything that had remotely anything to do with Jake Martin and she planned to deliver right to him and finally cut the last remaining tie to her dark past.

It didn't take Katie long to pack up every thing from her soon to be forgotten relationship.

She headed down to the living room with the box where she found Maya practicing her cello.

"Hey Katie whats in the box?"

"Nothing Maya just some stuff I'm giving back to Jake."

"Why would you do that Katie?" Maya asked noticing a picture of Jake and Katie in the park from one of their dates.

"Maya I told you already Jake and I broke up."

"Wait why did you two break up you two were perfect for each other."

"Maya lets just say that Jake isn't the guy he pretends to be and leave it that okay."

"Come on Katie tell me why you guys broke up I'm your sister for god sakes."

"Alright fine Ill tell you, but mom and dad don't find out about this."

"Fine just tell me."

"Jake was abusive towards me and when Marisol found out she got Bianca and Bianca beat the crap out of him and told him to leave me alone."

Maya was shocked to learn that her sister was a victim of relationship violence.

"Katie please tell me you told someone or are going to report it."

"Relax there's no need for that Bianca already handled it, Jake wont bother me again."

"Are you sure Katie?"

"Trust me Maya Jake isn't stupid enough to come near me with Bianca having my back."

"If you say so but if he tries anything else I'm telling mom."

"Relax Maya you're starting to sound like mom and I'm supposed to be the older one."

"I just don't want anything happening to my big sister."

The two sisters shared a loving hug.

"Look if it'll make you feel better I'm having Marisol come with me to Jake's to drop the stuff off then I'm going to hang out with Fiona Imogen and Bianca."

"That's sounds good, now that you mention Fiona Imogen and Bianca whats the deal with those three hanging out anyway?"

"Well Fiona and Imogen are married and Bianca hangs out with them to get away from Drew Dallas and the rest of the jocks."

"So you're with them because?"

"I'm with them because I needed to be around more people then just Marisol once in a while and those three just get me okay."

"Fine Katie I was just asking no need to get defensive."

"Sorry Maya its just after what I went through with Jake I'm kind of on edge."

"Its okay Katie but can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"I noticed that eyes lit up when I mentioned Fiona Imogen and Bianca why was that?"

"First of all my eyes didn't light up and second of all if they did the reason why is for me know."

"Katie chill out you don't have to pretend with me I know whats up already and before you ask I've known for a few days now so just tell me the truth."

"Maya what are you talking about?"

"Katie I'm younger then you not stupid you've got a crush on Bianca."

"What are you talking about no I don't."

"Katie give it up I've seen the way you look at Bianca you've got it bad for her."

Katie began to blush at her sisters observation.

"Alright Maya Ill be truthful with you but what I'm going to tell you stays between us no one else finds out or we're both in trouble."

Maya could tell Katie was dead serious about not telling by the fiery look in her eyes.

"Fine I wont tell."

"Well its true I have a crush on Bianca but I can't date her."

"Why's that from all the rumors I heard Bianca is single."

"No shes not Maya shes very much taken."

"Taken by who I haven't seen her with any other guy since Drew."

"That's because shes not dating any other guy."

"What do you mean Katie I'm lost."

"Bianca is dating girls and if anyone finds out Degrassi will have a big problem not to mention they'll kill me for not keeping quiet."

"Back up a sec you said Bianca is dating girls as in more then one?"

"Yeah she is but its fairly new."

"Okay so who are they?"

"Its Fiona and Imogen the three of them are in a poly-amorous relationship."

"Whats poly-amorous?"

"Its when a relationship is exclusive between more then two people."

"Okay so if I understand all this you have a crush on Bianca but cant date her because shes dating Fiona and Imogen.

"Right."

"Oh I see what your saying now, you cant date one without dating the others."

"Exactly."

After hearing her sisters explanation Maya just went into a fit of laughter.

"Whats so funny Maya?"

I'm just laughing because I solved your love problem without even thinking."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't you see it Katie."

"See what Maya?"

"Your solution has been right under your nose the whole time and you don't even see it."

"What are you talking about I don't get it."

"Wake up Katie you have your dream relationship right in front of you and you wont go for it."

"Maya what are you saying?"

Katie Bianca's strong and athletic Fiona is worldly and has a kind heart and Imogen is a free spirit plus all three of them are attractive."

"So whats your point?"

"Katie don't be dumb those three girls are everything you've ever told Marisol you wanted in a guy but never could find you'd be crazy not ask them out."

"Wow Maya how did you get all that?"

"How did you not with all the times you've talked to Marisol about it."

"Point taken but even if I do ask to date them what would make them say yes?"

Katie you're a jock plus I've seen the way Bianca's looked at you the last week her eyes practically scream I want you, if I had to bet I'd say Bianca has been trying to get Imogen and Fiona to let her sweep you off your feet."

"Maya when did you become the wise one?"

"I just watch a lot of relationship shows when you're not around."

"Alright love doctor on that note I'm calling Marisol so I can get rid of this crap Ill be back later."

"Fine good luck Katie."

Meanwhile at the Coyne loft Imogen Fiona and Bianca were sprawled out on the couch watching cartoons.

"Fiona remind why we are watching cartoons with subtitles."

"Its because my wife and your girlfriend thinks we have to learn to be less serious plus its her day to pick out our down time activity so sit and enjoy B."

"Shes lucky shes cute." Bianca said placing a gentle kiss on Imogen's lips.

After finishing their current cartoon Fiona heard Bianca's cell phone go with a text message which Bianca went to answer.

"Bianca whats in that text that has you so happy?" Fiona asked.

Nothing its just that Marisol text me saying that her and Katie just dropped off a bunch of crap that Jake had given Katie while they were together."

"Okay that's good news but something tells me there's a little more to that smile." Imogen interjected.

"Well I've been doing some thinking about us."

"What type of thinking Bianca?" Fiona asked concerned.

"Well I was thinking we have a nice thing going here with us and Katie has been eye flirting with me for a bit so I was thinking we add Katie to our little love nest."

Fiona and Imogen were shocked at Bianca's openness.

"So what you're asking is you want Katie to be our new girlfriend?" Fiona asked trying to get conformation of what she already knew.

"Well yeah I think it works out I mean Katie's smart athletic kind and not to mention has a one of the bodies in the world."

"Well B she does have that quiet sexiness to her and she looks really hot her soccer uniform so if Immy's okay with it you can bring in Katie." Fiona said.

Bianca and Fiona waited for Imogen's response.

"Well I've always thought Katie was hot and we do each have certain quality that Katie was lacking in her relationship and I always liked her take charge attitude so I say we have our selves a new girlfriend to get."

Bianca kissed both her girlfriends full of joy then sent a text to Katie to come by in about four hours because she was helping Fiona with.

"So B what do you have planned to get our new girlfriend?" Imogen asked.

"Well I was thinking we could have a romantic dinner with flowers and all just like you guys did for me and maybe go to the jewelers and get a bracelet inscribed with our initials on it."

That's a great idea B I think Ill pay for it though Imogen already paid for your gift I guess we could switch off when it comes to gifts." Fiona said.

"No Fiona Ill pay for it I have some money left from my summer job working with Audra I got it."

"No B its okay really."

"Will you two put a sock in already we've only been together a few weeks and you're already fighting,why don't the three of us split the cost of the bracelet three ways that way Katie knows she has three times the love."

Fiona's eyes sparkled at her wife's suggestion.

"Immy that's why I love you baby." Fiona said kissing her wife.

The trio spent the remainder of the day making preparations and picking up Katie's gift.

The girls had pick out a 10kt gold bracele inscribed in silver lettering on the front.

Once the trio had picked up the gift and had the food catered over Bianca called Katie and told her to wear something nice for dinner tonight at the loft.

Katie read the text while she was hanging out with Marisol at home.

"Katie what was that about?"

"Oh nothing Mari, I just got invited to a dinner with Fiona Imogen and Bianca at the Coyne loft."

"Wait you said Fiona Imogen and Bianca invited you over for a dinner when did Bianca have an all access pass to he Coyne palace?"

"Since they started hanging out more apparently the three are pretty close now."

"Right so what are you going to wear to this dinner?"

"I was thinking just a pair of jeans and sneakers with a long sleeve shirt why?"

"Katie this a dinner not a causal lunch at the dot."

"Fine so what do you suggest I wear?"

"Maybe that dark blue gown your mom got you that you have yet to wear with with the black shoes you stashed away."

"Mari its just dinner with friends its not like a date or something."

"I know Katie but it would be nice for you to be able to look a bit more free after what that asshole Jake controlled everything about you."

"You know what Mari you're right I deserve this, this will be my screw you to Jake almost like my new beginning."

Katie left to go get ready and an hour later was ready to head off and meet her three friends.

Katie made the short drive to the Coyne loft where she parked her car and headed up to the Coyne loft.

Katie knocked on the door and was greeted Bianca Imogen and Fiona.

"Hey Katie." Bianca greeted as she hugged Katie.

"Hey guys so whats with the whole atmosphere?"

"Katie this is all for you." Bianca said trying to keep herself composed as to not give the surprise away.

Katie was taken aback by the way the loft had been set up Imogen took Katie's coat and led her to the table which had been set up with rose pedals surrounding the platters of food.

"Wow guys this is amazing."

"Oh this is nothing Katie." Fiona said as she revealed the Crab and shrimp platter along with Sushi roles and steak.

"Guys this feast is amazing thank you."

"Your welcome Katie." Bianca said lowering her voice a few octaves

The foursome enjoyed the candle lit dinner with Fiona Imogen and Bianca all stealing glances at Katie who was clueless as to why she'd been invited to this dinner.

"So who's ready for desert there coconut cream pie in the kitchen." Imogen said.

"Oh I am I love coconut cream pie." Katie said full of joy.

"Well Katie you're in luck." Fiona said as she got the pie from the kitchen.

After finishing desert the trio decided it was time for the big reveal.

"Katie we think its time we told why we asked you here tonight." Fiona said as Katie grew intrigued.

Katie watched as the three girls went over and grabbed a small bag from the top of the mantle by the TV and walked back over to her.

"Katie the three of know how unhappy your last relationship made you and how much it must of hurt to have someone try and tear you down, but the three of us know you deserve better". Fiona said.

"Well thanks Fiona but what does that have to do with tonight?"

"The three of us got to talking over the past few days and we realized that your a the type of girl that deserves so much more then what that block head gave you so the three of were wondering if you would accept two things from us." Imogen interjected.

"What would those be guys?"

"First we wanted to know if you would accept us as your girlfriends?"

"Well Imogen after seeing how you three are with each other over the past two weeks I've realized that I deserve better and even though I've never been with a girl before you three are exactly what I need, so to answer your question yes I would be honored to have you three as my girlfriends."

Fiona Imogen and Bianca whipped tears of joys from eyes.

After composing themselves Bianca pulled out the gift the trio had picked up for Katie.

"Katie since you're our girlfriend now we figured we could get you a gift to make it official." Bianca said as Katie reveled the bracelet her new girlfriends had gotten her.

"I love it even the inscription is lovely."

Bianca put the bracelet on Katie's wrist.

"Katie you'll never be unhappy again." Fiona said.

"Trust me guys now that I have you I'm on my road to being happy."

**Read& Review**

Hope you guys enjoyed this stop next chapter will have FiMyKianca fluff.

Disclaimer see chapter 1.


	5. It Ends Tonight

Chapter5 It Ends Tonight

Clare Edwards was your typical high school junior, she had an okay family life her mom had recently remarried and she had gotten a new step brother named Jake who she dated for a few weeks before they broke up and she got back together with Eli.

Now as far as her relationship with Eli went they had been okay for the first few months after they had gotten back together but over the summer Clare had started to feel like she just didn't click with Eli the way used to, it started with little things like not wanting to talk to him at night but over the past few weeks it had gotten to the point where even kissing Eli felt wrong to her and add to that the oddly hot dreams she had been having about being with another girl which needless to say had Clare's head all over the place.

Clare had been struggling with the meaning of these feelings for a few weeks now and tried to understand them on her own but failed miserably, so one day after leaving Eli's Clare decided that she needed to go clear her head so she ended up making a quick stop at the Dot where she surprisingly ran into Emma who was walking with a veggie burger in hand while walking towards her.

"Clare is that you?"

"Oh hey Emma I didn't know you were around."

"Yeah I came to spend some time with my mom."

"That's cool I guess I just came from my boyfriends house I needed to clear my head."

"Anything you wanna talk about?"

"Well as a matter of fact I would."

"Go ahead I'm all ears."

"Well I've been with my boyfriend Eli for a while and up until recently its been going great, but over the past few weeks I've been having these unexplainable feelings when I'm around him and they are driving me crazy."

"Alright so what exactly triggers these feelings?"

"It like when we kiss I don't feel like its right anymore like I'm forcing it and to make matters worse I've been having really odd dreams."

"Okay what type of dreams?"

Clare hesitated before answering.

"I'd rather not say here, you mind if we take this somewhere private?"

"Alright no problem we can go to my car and pick this up."

Once the girls headed out to the car Clare took a breath and continued.

"Well like I said inside I've been having really odd dreams but they are all the same dreams, I'm having sex but its not with Eli its with a girl but I cant make out her face and every time I wake up I have a smile on my face."

"Okay so lets look at what we know so far, you've had hot sex dreams about girls you don have feelings for your boyfriend anymore and you like your dreams."

That's right so can you tell me what it all means?"

"Clare from what you've told me I can only draw one conclusion."

"Whats that Emma?"

"Your dreams are trying to tell you that Eli is not the one for you."

"So if he's not then who is?"

"That's a question you have to figure out your own."

"Its just confusing I mean sure Eli and I aren't right for each other but if he's not the one and I know no other guy is then what am I supposed to do?"

"Clare calm down and just breathe".

Clare took a calming breath as Emma waited to explain herself.

"Are you calm now Clare?"

"Yeah sorry about that what were you saying?."

"I was saying you need to figure this out on your own as far as what you want to do about your relationship but if you ask me you know what you want to do you just have to have the courage to do it."

"I get what you're saying but lets say I do end things with Eli what am I supposed to do its not like I can find someone else."

"Clare you said it yourself you don't think there is any other guy for you you said it earlier your dream made you feel different maybe the reason you're not happy is because you realized you were looking in the wrong place."

"Emma what are you talking about?"

"Come on Clare don't play dumb we both know what you want to admit you just have to have the strength to do it."

Clare had to face facts deep down inside she knew what Emma was trying to get her to do she just had to do it.

Clare took another calming breath.

"Emma you're right I've been letting myself be unhappy for too long, that stops now."

"What do you mean Clare?" Emma asked wanting to see how far Clare would actually go with her new found sense of clarity.

"I'm going to start thinking about what makes me happy and to do that I need to start over so the first thing I'm going to do is I'm going to break up with Eli then I'm going to focus on me and who knows maybe Ill even find someone I can really be myself with."

"Good for you Clare so are you breaking up with him now or are you going to wait."

If you don't mind driving me to my place to pick up some stuff then to my boyfriends Ill breakup with him tonight."

"I don't mind at all Ill just call home and tell my mom Ill be a little late."

"Thanks Emma."

"Anytime Clare."

"Emma drove Clare to her house where she got all the things Eli ever gave her and packed them up, luckily Helen was not home and Clare was able to pack the stuff up without question.

Clare put the stuff in the back seat of Emma's car and the duo drove off.

"Clare are you really sure you want to do this now?"

I am Emma I've been unhappy for too long this is about me and what I want now, you help me see that."

Alright Clare if you're sure this is what you want."

Clare gave Emma directions to Eli's and the girls spent the rest of the night in silence.

Once Emma pulled up to Eli's Clare took a deep breath and went to grab the box from the back seat.

"Ill be right here Clare."

"Thanks Ill be right back."

Clare walked up to Eli's door and rang the bell.

A few moments later a shocked Eli answered the door.

"Clare what are you doing here, I thought you would have been home waiting to call me.

"No Eli I went to go do some thinking and ran into an old friend."

"Okay so what brings you here and whats with the box?"

"I came to give you your stuff back."

Eli glanced through the box and realized that it was full of stuff he had given Clare.

"Why are you giving me all this stuff back?"

"I'm doing this because we're over Eli."

"Clare but we were good again whats up?" Eli asked puzzled.

"Eli there's no easy way to say this but we just don't fit together anymore."

"What do you mean by that Clare?" Eli asked getting a bit angry.

"Eli I've realized for a bit now that getting back together with you was something I thought was right but now I see now that I did it more because I was scared of myself and I'm sorry."

"Clare if it was something I did I'm sorry I can change." Eli begged.

"Eli there's nothing you can do this is just the way it has to be, I have to be true to myself please understand."

Eli heard Clare's last words and snapped he punched Clare with a right hand which landed right on her chin and knocked her down."

Emma saw what had just happened and rushed over to Clare.

"You asshole why would you do that?" Emma yelled.

She deserved it and more, I hope you're happy Clare." Eli said as Clare got up from the ground in shock.

"Eli Goldsworthy I never want to speak to you again have a nice life asshole." Clare said as she tried to keep her tears from falling and Eli slammed the door.

"Come on Clare lets get you out of here."

Thanks again Emma for everything."

"Forget it Clare."

Clare got back in the car feeling both shocked and relieved as they drove off because she knew tonight was the first night of the rest of her life.

**Read & Review**

**Update next weekend with the aftermath of the breakup.**

**Disclaimer See chapter1 **


	6. This is Me

Chapter6 This is Me

It had been two days since Clare ended her relationship with Eli, in those two days she realized that dating Eli again was something she did because it was what she thought made her happy when in reality she was just too scared to process her real feelings.

After some deep thinking Clare decided that she would take Emma's advice and take control of her life no matter what.

Clare acknowledged that she only went back to Eli because it was her way of trying to put off dealing with her feelings and she didn't know how Eli would react to their breakup.

Since Eli's stunt a couple days ago she felt like Eli didn't matter anymore, it was all about accepting herself and going after what made her happy.

Clare felt like the first thing she needed to do was come out to herself and face who she really was, so she decided that the best way to do this was to use a mirror.

Clare stood up from her bed and walked over to a mirror she had on the back of her door.

"Alright Clare its time." she said looking at her reflection.

Clare took a deep breath.

"I'm Clare Edwards and I'm a lesbian."

After admitting it to herself Clare felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders, she was quickly on the road to finding true happiness.

Since it was Monday she decided she would get an early start on her day, after showering Clare settled on a dark blue shirt with black jeans and black sneakers.

After fixing her hair Clare went downstairs where she saw Helen Jake and Glen sitting at the table.

"Clare you want a ride?" Jake asked.

"No Jake I'm fine Ill walk, besides after what you did I don't want to be seen with you."

"Aw Clare come on you of all people should be on my side with the hole Katie thing I was protecting whats mine."

"Jake you treated Katie like property."

"Well even if I did that bitch deserved it and Bianca had no right to get involved."

"Jake what have I told you about using that word?" Glen yelled.

"Dad but I have every right to call Bianca a bitch she embarrassed me."

"Jake I don't care what she did to you, the way you treated her or Katie wasn't right and you're lucky the Matlin's agreed not to press charges against you for your actions."

"Dad I'd think twice about taking Katie side I saw Katie actually kissing Bianca yesterday, Bianca stole my girlfriend."

"Serves you right Jake Bianca would treat her better then you could." Clare interjected.

"Clare how can you say that Katie left me for another girl, which we all know is wrong."

Clare felt taken back by her step brothers comment but didn't react.

"Now Jake if Katie decided to date a girl you should accept that." Helen interjected which surprised Clare.

"Helen you're only saying that because Katie isn't your kid if Clare came out and started dating a girl you'd flip out."

"Glen control your son."

"Helen I would but you and I both know its true if Clare came out and said she was lesbian or even bisexual you'd disown her in no time flat."

"That's not true we may be Christians but I'm nothing like my parents this is the twenty first century I worked with quite a few people who happen to be gay if either of my girls were gay I would still love them no matter what."

Clare was shocked at what her mom said she thought her mom gave her an opening that she just had to take.

"Mom Glen there's something I have to tell you."

"What is it Clare?" Helen asked.

"Well over the past few months I've been dating Eli but I've been unhappy because I've been lying to myself."

"What are you talking about Clare?"

"Mom don't be mad but I'm a lesbian."

A stunned silence feel over the room when it was finally broken by Helen who noticed Clare was holding back tears.

"Clare I could never be mad at you you're my daughter I don't care who you date guy or girl."

"Are you serious Helen your daughter just told you shes a lesbian and you accept her no questions asked." Jake yelled.

"Jake Clare is still the same person shes always been but now she seems happier and that's all I ever could want for my kids."

"I cant deal with this shit I'm leaving, oh and Clare watch your back at school."

Jake grabbed his backpack and left.

"Clare cleaned up her face and headed off to school.

Once she got to school about half hour later she saw Fiona and Imogen hanging out in the parking lot with Katie and Bianca.

Clare noticed how happy Katie looked she wondered if what Jake said was true.

Clare walked past the foursome without being noticed, when she got into English class she noticed Eli and Jake talking a few feet away from her she noticed Eli had an evil smirk on his face after Jake had told him something.

Clare was able to put Jake and Eli out of her mind for a bit and focus on class at least for a little bit. Adam had noticed throughout the day that Clare was a bit off so when the bell rang he caught up with her in the hallway.

"Clare you alright?"

"Yeah Adam I'm fine why?"

"You looked a little off."

"Adam I'm fine I promise." Clare said trying to hide her worry.

"Clare if you were fine you wouldn't have been looking through the halls after every class."

"Fine Ill tell you but promise you wont make a big deal out of this."

"I wont I promise."

"Come with me to the zen garden after we pick up lunch and Ill tell you."

"Lets go."

Adam and Clare picked up a couple of burgers and headed out to the zen garden.

"So whats up Clare?"

"Well Adam a couple days ago I broke up with Eli because I found out I wasn't happy with him and he flipped and hit me.

"What the hell could cause that to happen?"

"Well Adam I'm a lesbian."

Adam was shocked.

"How long have you felt like this?"

"A few months I only came out to my mom and Glen today, they were surprisingly cool about the whole thing it was Jake was the one who flew off the handle then I heard him talking to Eli earlier in the day and I'm scared Jake's up to something."

As soon as Clare said that Eli and Jake appeared.

"Hey Clare funny seeing you here." Jake said with venom in his voice.

"Leave me alone Jake."

"You're still mad about this morning aren't you."

"Jake I said leave me alone."

"I'm sure Eli would love to know the reason you left him."

"I would Jake tell me why Clare broke with me."

"Well Eli your girlfriend here left you because shes a lesbian."

"Oh really Clare why didn't you tell me I could have found another girl and we would've had some fun."

Eli stroked Clare's hair while showing off a sick grin.

"Eli get off I don't want to be with you."

""Fine if you wont be with me willingly Ill just have to show you why I'm the only one you'll ever be with."

Eli tackled Clare and started punching her in the face while Jake held back Adam.

Bianca Katie Fiona and Imogen happen to walking by heading out of Degrassi when Bianca noticed what was going on.

The four girls ran over and started pulling Eli off Clare while Fiona got Adam free from Jake.

"What the hell is going on here?" Bianca yelled.

"Eli and Jake just came over here while Clare and I were talking and these two idiots came over here and Eli beat Clare."

"Eli I'm going to ask you this once why did you beat up Clare?" Bianca asked getting angry.

"I did this to her because she decided she wanted to leave me and become a lesbian so I gave the bitch what she deserved."

Bianca heard that and tried to contain herself before turning to Jake.

"Jake why would you let your step sister get beat up by an ass clown?"

"I let him do it because I wasn't about to let Eli go through with Clare what I went through with Katie, I was actually hoping he would have beat her worse."

Bianca heard this and snapped she punched Eli in jaw knocking him down then picking him back up and busting his lip and giving him a black right eye.

After Bianca was done Katie and Fiona jumped Jake and left the two idiots on the ground bleeding.

"Come on you two lets get you out of here." Fiona said.

The group headed the nurses office got Clare cleaned up and found out why Eli and Jake came after Clare.

Clare was still shaken up from the encounter which Fiona noticed.

"Clare you'll be okay we wont let anything happen to you."

Thanks Fiona does it get easier?"

"It will it just takes time but look at it this way now you are free."

The only thought running Clare's mind was this is me and I'm happy."

**Read and Review**

**Disclaimer see chapter1**


	7. A Glimpse at What Could Be

Chapter7 A Glimpse at What Could Be

Clare had been through whirlwind forty-eight hours she had broken up with Eli had her stepbrother snap and try to have her beat up and been saved by a group of girls who seemingly acted as her saviors.

Clare had spent the night at the Coyne loft after calling home and telling Helen she was staying with Fiona because she couldn't deal with the hostile environment Jake had created with his actions.

Luckily when Clare asked to stay she didn't have to go into details about what happen at school with Jake which she was thankful for.

Fiona offered to get Clare's overnight bag for her to avoid having to see Jake, an offer Clare gladly accepted without protest.

When Clare awoke from her pullout bed that Fiona had prepared for her she grabbed her phone from the small end table and realized it was 6:45 and he had to be in school by 8, so she went to go get ready for the day.

Clare found that Fiona had packed an outfit that she herself would've picked out it was a pair of black jeans with a dark pink shirt and matching black socks.

Clare showered and changed by the time she went into kitchen she noticed that Fiona and Imogen were eating pancakes.

"Morning Clare." Imogen greeted.

"Hey guys thanks again for letting me crash here after yesterday."

"No problem Clare you'll always have a place here if you need it." Fiona replied.

"Fiones hurry we have to go pick up our angels soon and I want some time with them before class."

"Relax Immy I called them and they should be here any minute besides with them having stayed in the same place they'll be here quick."

Clare grabbed two pancakes from the stove and sat down, she ate as Fiona Imogen stood by the kitchen table stealing looks at the intercom.

Clare was just puzzled by what was going on but she decided to just observe and see what happened.

About ten minutes later the door bell rang which Fiona and Imogen ran to go answer.

Clare stood in the kitchen finishing food while Fiona and Imogen answered the door.

When Clare cleared her plate she went back into living room where she found Fiona and Bianca making out on one side of the couch while Imogen and Katie made out on the other.

Clare was shocked at what she saw it wasn't til Imogen pulled herself from Katie that the foursome noticed Clare was in the room.

"Guys I think we're busted." Imogen said blushing.

Fiona and Bianca pulled apart to notice Clare was now in the room with a look of shock.

Fiona untangled herself from Bianca in an effort to compose herself.

"Clare we can explain."

"Please do Fiona I think I just might faint on your floor if you don't explain why you're kissing a girl who is not Imogen."

"Well its simple really Imogen Katie Bianca and I are in a poly-amours relationship which means even though Imogen and I are married Katie and Bianca are our girlfriends."

"So the four of you are in one big relationship?"

"Yeah Clare we are and we're very happy about it, and before you ask only Maya knows about our relationship for right now we would like to keep it that way so please don't say a word about this to anyone." Bianca stated.

"I wont I promise but just tell me how do you guys keep from getting jealous."

Fiona decided she would be the one to take on Clare's question.

"Well Clare its simple Imogen and I love each other deeply but we also have feelings for Katie and Bianca we feel like if we all have love for each other there's no reason we cant all be happy."

Clare let Fiona's words wash over her before speaking again.

"I think I get it."

"Good if you want we can show you that a poly-amours relationship can be just like a regular relationship you can come with us on our date night."

"Are you sure I don't want to be a weirdo."

"Clare you wouldn't be a weirdo think of it as seeing how a real relationship works compare to what you had with Eli." Fiona said trying to convince Clare.

Well if you guys think its okay Ill go."

"Its fine Clare after all you deserve a night out after what you've been through." Katie stated.

"Its settled after school we come back to the loft change and we head out." Fiona said happily as she led her wife girlfriends and friend out the door.

"Guys we're taking the SUV." Fiona said.

The five girls climbed into the truck with Fiona driving Imogen sitting on the passenger side while Bianca Katie and Clare took up the second row.

"So Katie I notice you're wearing a bracelet was that a gift?" Clare asked.

"Yeah I never take it off now, it was a gift from my amazing girlfriends we each got something special, Bianca has her locket while I have my bracelet." Katie said as showed off her gift.

The rest of the ride was spent listening to the radio and singing along.

When they finally pulled into the parking lot Clare noticed Alli waiting for her on the front steps.

"Clare just meet us here after school and we'll pick you up." Fiona instructed.

"Thanks Fiona see you guys later I see Alli waiting for me."

Clare walked off to meet Alli she took a quick glance back to notice that Fiona and the rest of the girls disappeared into the backseat for what she guessed was a quick make out session before school.

"Hey Clare." Alli greeted.

"Hey Alli first bell goes off soon we should get inside". Clare said trying to get inside before Eli and or Jake showed up.

"Relax we still have a few minutes whats the rush?"

"I just want to get inside can we go please?" Clare pleaded.

"Not until you tell me why you're so jumpy today and why you just got out of a car with Fiona Imogen Katie and Bianca."

"Alright but this stays between you and me no one else finds out about this."

"Fine now tell me whats up."

"Well I broke up with Eli a few days ago and he got mad and I told Jake why I did it and both of them are mad at me now they beat me up while I was with Adam until Fiona Bianca Imogen and Katie saved me."

"Wow so I get why Eli's mad why is Jake mad?"

Well its because he doesn't like who I am."

"What does that mean?"

"Well you're my best friend so Ill tell you but you have to promise you wont hate me afterward s."

"Clare we've been friends for way too long for that to happen trust me."

"Alright here it goes... Alli I'm a lesbian."

"Wow Clare since when?"

"I guess it was a few months after Eli and I got back together I realized I wasn't happy with him anymore the spark was gone and I started looking at myself differently, I was having crazy dreams about being with girls".

"Wow Clare that's a lot to take in but I get it I've got your back no matter what."

"Thanks Alli that means a lot."

"No problem Clare now lets get to class Ill protect from Eli."

Alli made sure Clare was kept away from Eli avoiding him at all costs the whole day was job one even Adam protected Clare after he found out at lunch what had been going on.

The rest of the day went off without anything major happening Clare had bumped into Eli coming out of school after last bell but Eli thought twice about walking up to Clare and starting something in large part because Fiona Imogen Bianca and Katie had pulled up to the school.

"Well Alli there's my ride Ill call you later."

Alright Clare stay safe."

"I will Alli bye." Clare said as Alli walked off.

Clare ran off into the waiting SUV feeling like she was finally able to breathe easier.

"Hey Clare any trouble today with either of those jackasses?" Bianca asked.

"No actually but that was largely due to me coming out to Alli and Adam who were really cool about the whole thing".

"That's great Clare but if those jackasses come near you again let us know."

"I will Bianca so what am I wearing tonight do I need anything special?"

"Don't worry we'll take care of you we're going to art show don't worry we stopped off at your place and told your mom you were with us we'll have you home by curfew and we'll pick you up for school." Fiona said reassuring Clare.

Once the group got back to the loft they watched a few movies while doing homework.

While doing homework Clare would notice how each girl would steal little glances and have silent conversations like they knew what each other was thinking, she wondered if she would ever have a connection like that.

When the group finally finished their assignments they all showered and got dressed.

Imogen and Fiona had chosen to wear royal blue dresses while Bianca went with a classic black dress and Katie put on a silver dress Fiona had custom made for her, all four of them also wore new ruby heart pendant necklaces that had their initial in the middle.

Fiona picked out a white dress for Clare to wear out tonight and to Clare's surprise the dress fit perfectly.

"Fiona you didn't have to do this."

"I know Clare but you deserve it go ahead keep the dress its yours."

"Wow thanks Fiona."

"Alright now lets go enjoy a night out." Imogen said as she led the group out the door.

Once they got to the gallery they were greeted with a cheese plate and wine which they stayed away from instead choosing to pair their cheese with cider instead for obvious reasons.

Imogen and Clare seemed to enjoy the art the most with Imogen teaching the group about different pieces.

Clare couldn't get over how relaxed she felt just hanging out with the rest of the group for the first time in a long while she felt like she belonged.

When the night was over Fiona and Imogen dropped everyone off at home.

"Thanks for the fun night." Clare said as she made her way towards her door being the last stop of the night.

"Anytime Clare." Imogen and Fiona said as they drove off.

When Clare walked in everyone was already asleep which was lucky, Clare went right up to her room and replayed the whole night in her head thinking to herself how she saw a display of nothing but caring honest love something she had forgotten about while dating Eli.

She noticed how each girl made the other smile with the smallest glance or how in tune they were it was almost like they were meant for each other.

Clare laid in her bed thinking could the four girls she was out with tonight be a combination of what she wanted out of her next relationship could they really be the ones...

Read & Review

**Disclaimer** See chapter1


End file.
